1. Field of the Invention
This invention is in the general field of the conversion of thermal energy to mechanical or electrical energy. The invention is more particularly in the field of the exchange of heat between two fluid sources, and particularly two water sources, one of which is at a higher temperature than the other. It is further directed to the compression and expansion of a compressable fluid by the utilization of the differential in temperature of the two water sources and is particularly directed to the utilization of the compressable fluid to power a motor featuring an improved positive displacement rotary valve and a plurality of hydraulic cylinders causing rotation through alternate expansion and retraction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art in the utilization of thermal energy and its conversion to mechanical or electrical energy is of course very comprehensive, and a complete listing is not feasible. In general, however, the prior art is limited to the utilization of turbines and other expanders for compressable fluids with the ultimate power being derived through direct expansion within a turbine or other expander.
The present invention is unique in providing a method by which a captive quantity of compressable fluid is alternately compressed and expanded through the use of both heat and mechianical expansion and contraction of the fluid within closed ducts and its transfer by means thereof into hydraulic cylinders through which pistons are actuated to provide a lineal motion which is transferred into a rotary motion through an engine specially constructed of a pair of canted discs carrying the cylinders and their piston rods. There is not prior art utilizing this method.